


Wision

by psychicmewhealer



Series: Vision angst [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, STARSET (Band), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chess, Chess Metaphors, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Read This, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Vision (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, On the Run, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, POV Wanda Maximoff, Poor Vision (Marvel), Protective Vision (Marvel), Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Song Lyrics, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Vision (Marvel) Feels, Vision (Marvel) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicmewhealer/pseuds/psychicmewhealer
Summary: Wanda Maximoff, on the run from the law post-Civil War, finds Vision in Stark Tower, and it seems he needs more help than her.--Or: why do I only write robot angst
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Vision angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171382
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Wision

Wanda Maximoff was watching the clock tick by. She loved being alone, but for too long and she would lose her mind in annoyance and boredom. She had worked out for three hours, eaten, played solitaire for another three hours, and eaten again. It was three in the afternoon, and her apartment was as dull as hell.

She listed out everyone she was close with and what they were most plausibly doing. Tony was “working,” while playing poker with his business partners’ wives, and didn’t want to be disturbed. Rhodey was in PT. Steve, the fitness-holic he was, was deadlifting five thousand pounds and would consider it an insult to his abs if anyone wanted to stop him from exercising (yes, they had feelings. And names as well.) Clint was playing golf while on the run. Natasha was making up like 20 secret identities. Thor was making out with a complete stranger while they were high on Asgardian whiskey. Pietro (she sighed) was playing pranks on her dead friends in Heaven (well, that must be fun.) And Vis was, of course, playing chess with himself at Avengers Mansion.

Ever since the Rhodey incident, he’d been playing chess with himself. Nobody knew why, not even Tony. At least, that’s what Natasha said to her, naturally in a guise so good she couldn’t tell at first. But she needed to figure out why. Something was pulling her.

Even jail is less dull than this.

The Avengers Mansion security was state of the art. Each door had about a gazillion biometrics and passcodes. The code was encrypted another gazillion times over. And even if you did get into the code, it had its particular language which only Tony could understand with its immense complexity. 

However, with a few booms and one kapow, Wanda broke the security quickly.

Tiptoeing through the large hallways, Wanda followed the clack clack clack of chess pieces to floor 53 or something, (not like anyone remembers what floor they're on,) for about two hours. She didn’t have a watch, but her guess was that it was about five in the afternoon.

She almost called for Vision, but she knew FRIDAY would hear.

Finally reaching the room she was looking for, she peered through the window to find something she didn't expect to see.

Vision wasn’t following the rules.

Wanda was a stink at chess, but she knew the basic guidelines, and Vision wasn't abiding by them. His rook went diagonally, his king moving three spaces back, off the board. Queen moved in an L shape to catch her pawn. Pawn captured the queen back by going backward. He flipped over the board in frustration…strange…and started again, making the same mistakes. Is there something wrong? He was always cool and calm, but now he wasn’t. I need to make sure he’s okay.

Wanda slowly creaked the door to the room, letting her feet glide her inside quietly. The Mind Stone flared, and Vision started screaming.

The cry in the room fluttered, Vision’s body vibrating against the couch as he writhed in agony. His screaming glitched multiple times, creating incredibly disturbing moments when he would scream but no sound would leave his mouth. He cried oily tears, hyperventilating while trying to calm himself.

He kept screaming. A red hot tear trickled down Wanda’s cheek.

Struggling to control her powers after the Mind Stone’s outburst, she let a red flare burst from her hand, shattering a roof light.

After a long wait, Vision stopped screaming and set up chess once again. He turned around to face Wanda. “I knew you were here since you came in. And I will report you.” Vision’s voice soothed her despite the fact that she was about to go back to jail.

But he never reported her.

He kept playing chess. He followed the rules, but always reverted to the strange way he played before with the rook moving diagonal and the knight moving across the board and the bishop goimg in an L, but following the rules afterward, reverting back and forth from order to chaos.

“You’re not reporting me, Vision.”

“I will.”

And he kept playing, alternating between the rules and his strange version.

“You’re not reporting me.”

“I will.”

The cycle kept going and going. But Wanda began to see changes. She heard his voice glitch as he spoke to her. She noticed growing hand tremors. Loss of movement.

By eight, he couldn’t play anymore.

“I apologize sincerely for this.” He stared intently at the wall.

“Hello, I have found Wa ―”

She saw his mouth continue moving, but he wasn’t speaking. He wasn't reporting her. It baffled Wanda intensely. Was it a way for him to talk without her hearing? Or was it… a glitch?

He closed his eyes and stared at Wanda intently. His irises flickered out after two full years of use. His eyelids closing… One… Two… Three… 

Off.

The lights were out in his eyes for a while. Wanda just waited. And waited. Not all her loved ones would die, right? That only happens in movies.

It doesn’t.

Wanda’s eyes started to water in flaming tears, her eyes physically stinging after staying glued to Vision for so long. She let her mouth open to release a howl of agony. Her hands opened as they filled with the Mind Stone’s energy.

On.

“Wanda, I’m sorry.” He gazed at Wanda’s tearing face in regret.

“No, Vis, you’re in pain, I understand, you can ―”

“No, Wanda, I’m sorry I haven’t told you earlier.” He gulped. “I’m at war.”

Vision exhaled deeply.

“Ever since came into existence, I’ve always followed logic. My mind was happy, the Avengers were happy, the world was happy. But there was always this voice nagging me, that there was something more than equations, that there was something to life that I couldn’t see or calculate. Loyalty, simple bonding, wasn’t enough. There was something else I was missing out on.” He cleared his throat. “Oh sorry, something on which I was missing out.” Wanda giggled. Same old Vision. “For awhile, I relied on logic. But the other voice, calling itself Emotion, became stronger within.

“When Mr. Stark asked if I wanted to stay with the mentally unstable goddess in her house, I said yes. There was no reason for it, and for all logic knew I would be killed, but emotion led the decision. Logic let emotion take the ride, for emotion can't get much stronger, can it?

“It did. I made you paprikash.”

“No, it was excellent.” Wanda caught the blatant lie. “For someone that has never eaten or cooked anything, ever.”

Vision continued “That’s beside the point. Now, logic took the offense. Striking major blows at emotion, calling it useless, imbecilic…” Wanda studied how he moved, how he suddenly stopped fidgeting as he droned his insults against himself.

“As I was about to shoot that day, I thought to myself, why? Why am I even fighting this war? Because I can live in harmony with myself. It’s possible.

“And I looked at you and thought, it is.

“So that somehow causes me to give a permanent paralysis injury to Colonel Rhodes.

“A month later. Logic took over, emotion lagging behind. My entire life is being taken over by the voices in my head. If anything happens, it turns into a competition between the two. My mind is separated into two, and I can’t put them together.

“I knew I had to report you. It was the law. People were safer without your reckless power around. But on the other hand, I felt. I felt that you were better outside of a confining prison with murderers in the same facility as you. So I took the only option available.” Vision took in a deep breath, placing his hand on Wanda’s shoulder. He started to tear up. “I bugged myself.” He choked out each word in startling precision.

“I played chess with myself, not only for the fun of it but ever since Mr. Stark created me. Logic says I can only follow the rules, but emotion says otherwise. It told me to break my boundaries. So I did. Rook goes diagonally. King moves three spaces.”

“Queen moves off the board, and catches the pawn,” Wanda finishes for him. Flaming tears trickled down her face as she realized the endless love he had for her.

“It was a way to ― defy logic. To find myself within the lines of code created for me. And…with you…I found it.” Vision’s face was wet with tears.

Wanda could not believe her eyes or ears or senses or anything…her head was almost spinning. Every time she tried to speak, the only sound that came out was a gurgle. She didn’t know whether to be happy or sad or surprised or…

“You bugged yourself...for me?”

“Wanda, I…needed there to be a way to know what love is…and you helped me find it. There was no other way.”

She leaped towards him in a passionate kiss. Wanda had never quite kissed anyone before, so she ended up slamming her nose onto his and kissing him in the eye a couple of times (he flinched,) but it didn’t matter because they were made to be together and they both knew it. Taking the pleasure as well as the pain was all that mattered as the fire of love flickered between them. Wanda’s face was teary with oil and water as she knew that they would stay together and support each other, but never wash each other out. Vision was letting Wanda’s tears seep into his face to confirm that he found his soul mate. FRIDAY alerting in the background that there was an intruder in the house turned into mere background noise as the two kissed passionately. Only a note flying through the window interrupted their kiss. Vision picked it up out of curiosity and read it aloud

_ because i found in you what was lost in me _

_ in a world so cold and empty. _

_ i could lie awake just to watch you breathe _

_ in the dead of night _

There was a rip there to hide the rest of the last verse. Both of them knew what the other was thinking of the similarities between it and themselves, and they wondered if there was ever a love song so accurate. They resumed kissing until the last piece flew in

_ you went dark on me. _


End file.
